


Under the Starlight

by KimKazumi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Anniversary, Band Fic, Comedy, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimKazumi/pseuds/KimKazumi
Summary: Prompt Summary:It's Jongyu's anniversary and the two of them desperately try to steal some time alone together in the midst of a busy day of schedules, but 2minkey keep interrupting. The day continues as such until nightfall, when Jongyu find out the reason 2minkey have been interrupting is because they've set up a romantic night in at the dorm just for the two of them. Alone.





	Under the Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the reading of #39 prompt, I am really happy with this oneshot and I just wish that you will enjoy it ♥  
I've read it 4th times but still there could be some errors, I am sorry for them
> 
> I am happy that I could be a part of this fest ♥

It could be a normal day. Just some easy start of new day without stress and work. But it wasn’t working for Jonghyun. He had something to do. Being a singer in the famous boy’s band was the best life for him, he wouldn’t fight against it, but what he didn’t like was the work for today.

He loved his work, don’t doubt it, but today he had to celebrate a very important anniversary! His eyes were still closed when his alarm clock became annoying. Jjong groaned, totally furiously, and turned it off. But something caught his attention. He sniffed and slowly opened his right eye looking at his right, though he saw almost nothing thanks to not wearing contact lenses and his still sleepy state.  
However, on the nightstand was a tray which was almost hidden under a cover. He blinked few times and slowly sat up stroking his dopey cheeks and eyes. That nice scent came from a cup where was maybe coffee or cocoa, Jonghyun just really didn’t know.

“What is this?” he mumbled and took on his glasses when he finally could see the card with lovely note.

‘Good morning my sleepy beauty, you were sleeping so cutely, I didn’t have a heart to wake you up! You know, I have an interview with Taemin and Minho in a radio, Kibum is home so you can at least catch up with him, I will be back as quickly as I can! I promise~ I made something for you to make sure that you won’t skip your breakfast again like you always do! We will talk soon, I love you~ Yours and only one Jinki ♥’

Jjong chuckled and sighed at once. He almost forgot about their schedule for today. He had his dear leader to tell him whole programme for a day. So, who will tell him it now? He hoped that he has something at afternoon though he didn’t want it.

But it wasn’t the right time for sighing, his breakfast shouldn’t become cold. He took off the cover and widened his eyes. On a plate were four big rolled pancakes with jam and chocolate, but there were also blueberries and strawberries. His stomach grunted and he realized how much he adores his beloved hyung. But also how much hungry he is. Jonghyun licked his lips and ate very much delicious breakfast.

The silence in the bedroom was becoming annoying, but he soon finished his meal and cocoa, took the tray and slowly, still in his boxers which he used for night, went downstairs to put the tray into the wash basin. 

“Ya! Kim Jonghyun hyung! Can’t you wear something else?!” someone from the living room shouted when Hyun turned around and pouted facing the interrupter.

“Good morning to you too, Kibum. And no, it is so much warm here,” Jjong shook his head and stretched himself. “Anyway, I thought that you will be still sleeping,” he added shrugging.

“My innocent eyes don’t want to see anything, I’m still too much young to see something more,” Kibum groaned and covered his eyes with a pillow.

“Ah you,” Jjong sighed, rolled his eyes and ran into his and Jinki’s bedroom when he changed into white jeans and purple shirt then he also changed his glasses into contact lenses.

At the time he got back into the living room, Kibum was watching some shows on TV. “When will boys come back?” Jjong asked and sat down beside Kibum.

“In thirty minutes, and now shsh, it is interesting!” Kibum hissed with his full attention on TV.

“You are watching this for who knows which time…” Hyun rolled his eyes.

“But it is still interesting! Go sleep, Dino!” Kibum stuck his tongue at Jonghyun when the older boy smacked Kibum’s back lightly.

“I am your hyung, you should be nice towards me!” Jjong pouted.

“So why are you pouting like a child?” Kibum looked at him giggling and turned his head back on the TV screen.

“I am not… I just want to have some fun,” he shrugged and looked at the frame which was standing on a fireplace. There was a photo taken on Jonghyun’s and Jinki’s first day when Jinki confessed to him.

“Oh… with Jinki, right?” Kibum smirked and earned another smack but on his head this time.

“It is not your business,” Jonghyun mumbled, hugged his legs and looked out from the window with a sigh.

“Don’t you guys have an anniversary today?” Kibum raised his eyebrows and tilted his head.

“Well… we have… we are together for five years and… we are just… stuck into this whole filled schedule for today…” Jonghyun sighed and shook his head.

“It would be okay, Jinki hyung will come home soon,” Kibum shrugged and smiled at his friend.

“But I want to have a free day… enjoy our special day with Jinki and we can’t…” 

“Well, you can still have a beautiful night, can’t you?” Kibum smirked.

“I have to go to the radio at the night… with Minho and Taemin,” Hyun whined.

Before Kibum could answer to this, they heard a front door being opened and also new voices came in. In few minutes Taemin, Minho and Jinki entered the living room.

“Onew hyung!” Jonghyun smiled widely, jumped on his feet and ran to Jinki when he hugged him tightly.

“Ah, two birds in love are finally together again,” Minho laughed and Taemin chuckled.

“Minho…” Jinki frowned a bit but hugged Hyun tightly back when Jinki stroked Jonghyun’s back and kissed his forehead.

“It is true, Jinki was all over whining how much he misses Jongie and he was wondering what is his little Jongie doing,” Taemin smirked at them and Jinki sighed, but looked at Jjong’s eyes.

“Hyunnie… Love… I missed you too much,” he whispered. “Did you eat your breakfast?” Jinki asked smiling when the silver-haired boy nodded.

“I… did… thank you so much, it was tasty,” Jonghyun blushed a bit and kissed Jinki back.

“Can we take a free time for ourselves?” Jjong whispered into Jinki’s ear and they were about going to their room when Kibum suddenly screamed.

“Oh… No! No! No! I forgot! I have to buy something for my father and I don’t know what! Hyungs, you have to go with me and help me!” Kibum looked at two lovely birds who were watching him.

“Why us? You can take Minho and Taemin… we want to have a bit of privacy,” Jonghyun pouted and shook his head. 

“Taemin? With his magic hands? And Minho? He would choose something ugly! Jinki hyung! You helped me last time, please! Help me this time too!” Kibum made cute eyes and hugged Jinki from back   
when Jjong pulled his lower lip more out.

“Let him go Kibum!” Jonghyun smacked Kibum’s arm, but the Kibum didn’t seem to do it.

“No… I won’t let him go till you won’t go with me,” he stuck his tongue out.

Jinki sighed and cupped Jonghyun’s cheeks. “Jonghyunnie, when we will go now, Kibum will stop,” Jinki smiled and kissed Hyun’s nose gently and then his lips. The silver-haired boy muttered something but nodded. Kibum squeaked happily, kissed both of them and ran into his and Minho’s room. Taemin and Minho laughed and went upstairs too. Jinki shook his head, smiled and without words, which weren’t needed, hugged Hyun tightly around his waist and kissed him deeply. Jonghyun gasped by sudden action but closed his eyes a bit and licked Jinki’s lips. Jinki ran with his hand to Hyun’s hair and pulled his head on right side softly.

“Hyung, I love you… I missed you…” Jonghyun whispered into the kiss and Jinki softly bit his lower lip.

“I love you more… I am here… I am here, baby,” Jinki whispered back and caressed Jonghyun’s back, but their kiss was long and full innocence.

“We can go!” Kibum ran downstairs and smiled widely.

“Fine, I will be our driver,” Jinki said nodding when he reached his hand for his keys.

“I called our driver… he is waiting in front of the dorm,” Kibum grinned and showed them his phone and walked to the door.

“Wow, so quick,” Jjong blinked and Jinki took his hand squeezing it.

“I texted him when Jinki hyung with that two arrived,” Kibum smirked and Jinki sighed.

“You’ve planned it, haven’t you?” Jinki raised his eyebrow when Kibum smiled like an angel but rushed them to the door where they took their shoes on and walked out from the dorm.

Fans were waving and screaming happily. Jonghyun looked at his leader who was suddenly shy, he hugged Jinki more, pulled him closer and smiled at few girls, waved back at them and opened the door for Jinki. Jinki was so much cute when he was so shy and Jjong was at this time like his leader. Kibum was grinning from ear to ear, he waved at few fans and sat behind his hyungs.

“Pictures of us will be spreaded over the world,” Jinki sighed when Jjong chuckled.

They didn’t mind photos which were taken by their fans. It was nice to see that fans were happy with their love. Jonghyun was thinking about it more and more, but then he turned his head to Jinki and grinned widely. Kibum never liked this grin on Jonghyun, it was just like devilish grin!

“And more fanfiction would be out… oh, maybe also some triangle story… How Kibum tried stealing me during the busy schedule. Or maybe how we were going on some date and Kibum was our bush,” Jonghyun laughed and Kibum rolled his eyes.

“Don’t tell me that you are still reading some of these fanfictions, hyung,” he shook his head.

“Oh, some? How to say it, I sometimes read it, really, it is cute how they describe few things,” he laughed and grinned when Jinki whined.

“You promised me that you won’t read it… after that one where I was pregnant, you are here that one who should carry our child!” he pouted when Jonghyun blushed hard but giggled.

“Well, I read last one two years ago, but that story with you pregnant was so… exciting! But I don’t think that I will be like it in reality, how they talked about this and other things. Shawols are creative and   
I really don’t know how it will end with me being pregnant… Kibum will steal our kid every day, Taemin will spoil him and Minho will grab him to some sport centre, so at the end the kid wouldn’t be our but whole band,” Jonghyun smiled, shook his head and kissed Jinki’s nose.

“You better… I am better,” he muttered and Jonghyun grinned.

Kibum watched them with his eyes opened widely. He didn’t expect that his dear hyung was into these stuffs which were made by their precious fans. But he almost laughed so hard because of the last sentences.

“Yes, you are, hyungie,” Jonghyun smiled and cuddled closer to Jinki when Jinki hugged him tightly and kissed his lips and Jjong slightly tilted his head on right side when they closed their eyes and enjoyed the kiss until whining voice sounded in their ears.

“Hyuungs, can you stop? I am here if you already have forgotten about me and I am bored,” Kibum pouted at them and Jonghyun sighed.

“So, start the conversation…” he frowned a bit and Jinki caressed his side smiling kindly at him and looked at Kibum.

“Okay, so, what do you think that will be the best gift for my father? Like some perfume or ring or bracelet?” Kibum smiled.

“Well, last year you ended buying him some wellness resort or what it was… but wait, isn’t it a bit late for your father’s birthday? Or maybe so early?” Jonghyun raised his right eyebrow.

“No, I want to look for something as I said… now, I need your opinion,” he nodded.

“Fine, what about winter resort?” Jinki smiled kindly.

“Dad doesn’t like winter,” Kibum shook his head when Jonghyun raised also left eyebrow.

“Really? Four years ago, we bought him that ticket into the winter resort, did you forget?” he asked.

“Ummm… well, he loved it, but he isn’t that young like he was before,” Kibum said quickly and bit his lip. He completely forgot that they exactly bought him it!

“Kibum! If you disturbed our time just for some silly things, I will cut your hair in your sleep,” Jonghyun frowned a bit and pouted.

“Um, no, which silly things you have on your mind? I don’t have! Trust me, hyungs,” Kibum smiled innocently.

“Fine, we will believe you,” Jinki smiled and kissed Jjong who looked out from the car’s window.

For Jonghyun it was strange. Kibum never acted like this. He didn’t believe him, he thought that Kibum was maybe hiding something away from them but they won’t get it to know because Kibum was strong wall! Big stone’s wall! He wouldn’t spit out some information till it won’t be actual! Jonghyun was glad that Kibum was able to hold secrets, but he disliked that he wouldn’t say anything about what was going on!

“Oh, we are here,” Key smiled happily and opened the door when the car stopped.

Jinki smiled at Jjong and got out holding the door opened for Hyunnie. The silver-haired boy sighed, shook his head and got out from the car too looking around himself. Kibum got out from there too and smiled widely when he took his hyungs into big mall. They wore their masks, covers, but still few people, especially girls, were turning at them and they watched them curiously.

“Alright, we have about twenty minutes to get out from there before media, dispatch and more fans will come,” Jinki said quietly to his dongsaengs looking at them.

“Twenty? They can make it even in five minutes, hyung, if they want to” Jonghyun whined quietly as they walked faster towards some shop.

“Stop whining hyung or they will recognize us just because of you and then will be over the net fanfictions about how you are weak,” Kibum chuckled and Jonghyun pouted at him.

“You should read some fanfiction stories about you and Minho,” Jinki smirked and walked with Hyun into the shop with electronic when they left Kibum in front of the shop because he opened his mouth widely and just stared at his hyungs.

Fanfictions about him and Minho? Did it really exist? Can it be true? He needed to shake his head and when he got back to his senses soon, he quickly walked after them. In the shop they were walking over and over whole shop looking for something really good with which they would make Kibum’s father happy. The shop was filled with various things. From toys to clothes or gadgets for gardens. Also you could find there flowers or seeds for vegetables! Also trees.

“So what we are going to buy for my dad…” Kibum said thoughtfully as he was following his hyungs who were looking over the whole place with wide eyes. They can’t find something at this big place in twenty minutes!

“New TV?”

“He got it for Christmas… they already have two at home, one is in the living room, second is in the bedroom…”

“So why not a TV into the kitchen? Or bathroom?” 

“They will curse at me that I spent too much money instead of giving it to some orphanage!”

“A phone?”

“He would kill me, he doesn’t like a new phone every year… I gave him one last year for his birthday…”

“An MP3 player?”

“Hey, he has some old one… I think he wouldn’t like new one… he has new radio so he is happy with it…”

“A cat? A dog?”

“They already have some fish and turtle, I don’t think that they will handle another animal, they will kick me out from their door with an animal. Besides they love only my two puppies, you know…”

“A PlayStation?”

“Hyung, I think that he is a bit old to have a PlayStation!”

“A laptop?”

“Old too…”

“Some clothes?”

“I don’t know his seizes.”

Jonghyun groaned and hugged Jinki who sighed. “Kibum, if we have to find something for your father, we have to have some plan.”

“Well, because of it you are with me, so, I am not alone and you both can help me more,” Kibum smiled widely and nodded.

It seemed to be endless. They had to think about something if Jjong and Jinki wanted to have their little free time for just them. They needed privacy but with their Diva… It was just getting hard. Jonghyun was thinking deeply and his little lightbulb in his brain was suddenly shinning as much as their beautiful group does!

“So, what about buying some vouchers?” Jonghyun looked at Kibum whose eyes suddenly were shining.

Then Kibum walked to Hyun and kissed his forehead when Jinki pouted a bit. “Thank you so much, hyungie! It is the best idea ever!” Kibum smiled happily and looked at Jinki. “Sorry hyung, don’t worry, I won’t take your cutie clever smart boyfriend away,” Kibum giggled.

“You better,” Jinki nodded and shook his head.

Jonghyun grinned and squeezed Jinki in his hug. They hardly ever kissed in public places. It was better just to hug. Kibum walked to talk with shop keeper and Jinki had a bit of free time only for his cute adorable puppy who was now looking at him happily, like he was expecting something.

“Hyung, what about… disappearing Kibum and… going somewhere else?” Jjong whispered grinning when Jinki laughed and stroked his cheeks. 

“Baby, we can’t do this to him,” he smiled and caressed his cheeks when Jonghyun pouted.

“That’s a shame, we could have so nice date… Just me and you in some private café where no one will disturb us…” 

“I promise you that we will have, cutie honey,” Jinki smiled and kissed Hyun’s nose softly looking at Kibum’s direction.

“Bunny,” Jonghyun giggled and looked at Kibum who was walking back to them with big smile on his lips.

“So, are you done? Can we go home finally?” Jonghyun pouted slightly and tilted his head on one side.

“No, I need something for my granny… you know… I need new orders from the florist’s…” Kibum nodded and Jonghyun pouted even more.

“Are you kidding me? Just now you remembered about florist’s? Ah, Kibum, why didn’t you tell it sooner… this shop is at the end of this shopping mall, they even don’t have it here and we have to go so far away!” he shook his head.

“Sorry hyung, I just checked it on my phone,” Kibum pouted too.

“Let’s go so we can be sooner home, you two,” Jinki chuckled and ruffled Hyun’s hair when his cute handsome boyfriend stopped pouting and hugged Jinki closer.

“Alright, anyway, I can take some good present for my eumonnie and noona,” Jonghyun nodded and Kibum grinned happily when they walked to the shop which was at the end of the shopping mall.

“Oh, true, I can buy something too, though they love me already so much…” Jinki chuckled.

“They would love you even without flowers, sunshine,” Jonghyun smiled and Kibum rolled his eyes laughing but he took his hyungs into the shop where he needed to go.

It was another half an hour when they bought everything what was needy and then they slowly went back to their car where the driver was reading some newspaper. They asked him to bring them for pizza so they will have quick lunch because they had some photoshoot and Jonghyun had to finish something in the studio. 

They even didn’t have a chance to eat their pizza in the dorm. The driver picked up Minho and Taemin by the dorm and on the way to the studio they ate and talked a bit. Jonghyun caught Kibum’s nod at Minho and Taemin who nodded back. They tried not to be caught, but they weren’t inconspicuous.

“Hey, what are you trying to hide in front of us?” Jonghyun looked at them and raised his eyebrows.

Taemin got startled a bit like when parents caught their kid doing something bad. “Um, nothing, what we will hide in front of you, hyung?” he smiled innocently when it caught an attention of Jinki who looked at them.

“Don’t do anything stupid, okay?” he sighed and kissed Hyun who snuggled closer to him.

“Don’t worry, hyungie,” Kibum chuckled and winked at him when Jinki shook his head and stroked Hyun’s cheek.

“Don’t care about them, beautiful, they are already adult… or I hope that they are…” Jinki chuckled and Jonghyun giggled hugging his Jinki more tightly and put his head on Jinki’s shoulder.

Jinki smiled and stroked Hyun’s thighs when Jonghyun tiredly closed his eyes and hugged Jinki tightly. The ride was long to the studio where they should have that photoshoot for their comeback album. Jinki looked out from the window and kissed Hyun’s temple. Jonghyun giggled and other members shook their heads when Jinki laughed but pressed his lips against Jjong’s hair and stroked his side. Jonghyun was happy and this was everything for him. Though it was everything what they could do in the car because of that three interrupters.

When they arrived at the studio, few of their fans were there waiting with banners and they were screaming happily. Jonghyun blinked but Jinki pressed him closer and they went into the studio where their photoshoot was held. Another two hours of the day were left and Jjong was more and more sad. He wanted a few minutes just for him and Jinki but that day seemed to be busier than other days. Also if it was just small break between shots, Kibum or Taemin or even Minho interrupted their little moment because they wanted something to ask. What a bad luck, Jonghyun thought and walked to his studio where he finished few things meanwhile other members had a radio interview without him. He finished View and also tried it on a piano.

It was almost five o’clock when they met again in their car. Jinki opened his arms and Jonghyun just got in and hugged Jinki who was smiling and wrapped his arms around Hyun’s waist. But then he pulled Hyun into his lap when Jonghyun squeaked laughing.

“Hyung,” he giggled and kissed Jinki when Jinki chuckled cuddling Hyun closer to him meanwhile Kibum, Taemin and Minho were rolling their eyes.

“Oh, I just remembered, Hyunnie hyung, I need you today… I need you go with me to the gym please,” Minho suddenly looked at the two lovers who were now playing a game who will be first who will steal a kiss from other lips, so, that does mean that they were kissing with blanket over their heads so other members didn’t have a chance to see them.

“Minho, please, I want some free time till our night interview,” Jonghyun whined when his voice was a bit deeper thanks to the blanket and Jinki’s lips.

“Hyung, please… I need you to assist me, no one else is free…” Minho pouted.

“I want to steal Jinki hyung today, please, he promised me two days ago that he will go with me for the gift which I had ordered to one shop… it came today,” Taemin said when the duo came out from their hiding place.

“Ah… Taemin, can’t it wait?” Jinki pouted.

“No, it can’t and you promised it to me, hyung,” Taemin nodded.

“Hyung,” Jonghyun pouted at Jinki who sighed and stroked Hyun’s cheeks.

“I am sorry, beautiful, I totally forgot about this… go with Minho to the gym, okay? We will meet later,” Jinki smiled and kissed him.

“But it is for hours when I am in the gym with him… how long it will take you? Will we able to meet before our night radio?” Jonghyun blinked and sighed when he cuddled closer to Jinki who hugged him tightly.

“We will… don’t worry, you have it from seven o’clock to ten, right? You know what? We will meet before seven and eat together,” Jinki smiled and kissed Hyun.

“Yes… Okay, but I will miss you, hyung, so much,” Jonghyun whispered and placed kisses over Jinki’s neck to jawline and chin.

“I will miss you too, we will have nice night, I promise it to you, believe me, no one is going to stop us from our night,” Jinki raised his voice and the three boys, who were with them in the back of the car, giggled innocently.

“And now they are laughing at us, so bad dongsaengs,” Jonghyun shook his head and Jinki just laughed caressing Hyun’s back and hip.

The driver stopped by the gym when Jonghyun kissed Jinki deeply before he got out from the car with Minho. They took their bags from the trunk and walked to the gym where were only few men. They didn’t take care about them, men even didn’t pay any attention to newcomers, and they just started their work out which they loved.

Then the driver boosted Kibum up in front of the dorm and took Jinki and Taemin to Suwon where Taemin’s things were. It was one of the great post offices. Jinki really didn’t understand why they have to go so far when in Seoul were offices too. He couldn’t wait for beautiful night though they would have schedule also tomorrow and it was also as much hard as it was today. But Jinki would be glad for any minute of their free time because he needed his cutie pretty boyfriend just for himself. They had from today few taken photos of them. He knew that fans called them JongYu or OnHyun. He had to chuckle at these beautiful ship’s names. Jinki also remembered the day when Jonghyun proudly told him that he started following by an accident JongYu’s fan page on twitter. Jinki could imagine Hyun’s shy and giggling face even just now.

“Onew hyung!” Jinki got snapped from his thoughts by Taemin who pouted.

“Sorry… what do you need?” he smiled.

“Stop dreaming about your pretty cute short boyfriend and let’s go home,” Taemin laughed when Jinki pouted back at that little one evil named Taemin.

“I hope it’s been everything you needed,” Jinki sighed and walked with Taemin to a cab’s station where Jinki called someone for picking them up.

“It’s hyung, don’t worry, I hope…” Taemin mumbled something and looked at his phone when he bit his lip but smiled and stretched himself.

“What? What is troubling you?” Jinki raised his eyebrow and tilted his head one side.

“It’s nothing hyung,” Minnie smiled and shook his head when Jinki sighed and frowned a bit.

Today was really also weird day. Taemin would always tell him everything and now he will just keep something in secret? Why was it? Jinki sighed and shook his head when finally a taxi driver came for them and took them to the address which Jinki said to man. It was dorm’s address.

Jonghyun and Minho were in the gym really for long. Jonghyun didn’t forget about his needs and wants. He watched the clock on wall every moment. Minho was chuckling when he caught his hyung whining a bit.

“Hyung, don’t worry, we will be back soon and you will have time for cuddling with your dear hyung,” Minho smiled widely and Jonghyun pouted at him.

“If it wasn’t that little evil, if it wasn’t Kibum and you, I could be with him right now and cuddle in our bed,” Jonghyun sighed and stretched himself when he did few push ups. 

“But hyung, you will have nice time, trust me, when the schedule will be over, you both can easily sneak out from the dorm and go somewhere, we won’t hold you,” Minho chuckled.

“Ah, but I want him now… hey Minho, let’s go home, I don’t think that now it is a good moment for me, the exercising isn’t making me feeling food, I really hardly need Jinki before we will go to the radio,” Jonghyun sighed and Minho blinked when he took out his phone.

“We can’t go now, hyung, please, once more, show me, how you can do this,” Minho grinned and showed Jonghyun something when Jjong raised his eyebrow.

“What? How do you mean that we can’t go? Dongsaeng, don’t make a fun, I am going, we are going, now!” Jonghyun frowned and walked to take a shower.

Minho bit his lip and texted to someone when he quickly took their things and ran after Jonghyun. They got changed their clothes after a shower and Minho called their driver watching his phone. He hoped that they can go. Jonghyun was confusedly watching him though Minho caught his stare and smiled without stressing face. Jonghyun shook his head and sighed but soon they finally were on their way back to dorm.

“You are acting weirdly… Minho,” Jonghyun mumbled and looked out from the window.

“Why? I am completely fine, hyung,” Minho laughed and tickled Hyun’s side.

“Hey!” Hyun pouted. “Who should text you that you were still watching your phone?” he raised his eyebrows.

“No one, don’t worry,” Minho smiled and looked out from the window too. “We will be soon in front of the dorm,” he smiled.

“Without you I won’t know it,” Jonghyun snorted and sighed. “I want my Jinki, now,” he mumbled and shook his head.

Minho smiled and hugged Hyun when the older boy raised his eyebrow. “Hyung, you can see him every day, don’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy this day with me! We weren’t in the gym for so long time!” Minho pouted.

“Okay, okay, fine, when you think so,” Jonghyun chuckled and shook his head. “I enjoyed the time with my dongsaeng, I will always enjoy it,” he added smiling.

“I wanted to hear this!” Minho grinned and hugged Jonghyun tightly when Jjong widened his eyes.

“Ahh… wait, I can’t breathe! Your hug is like bear’s hug,” Jonghyun laughed and hugged Minho tightly back patting his back.

“But I love hugging you, hyung,” Minho grinned.

“But Jinki will kill you,” Hyun smirked chuckling.

“Oh no, I should stop,” Minho grinned and Jonghyun laughed ruffling his hair.

Jinki and Taemin were almost in front of the dorm just like Minho with Jonghyun. At the same time Minho and Taemin received the message after which they widened their eyes. Two cars stopped in front of the dorm and both elders got out from the car.

“Hyung wait!” Minho and Taemin shouted in unison but Jinki hugged Jonghyun and Jjong raised his eyebrows looking at two dongsaengs.

“What?” he blinked and frowned. “You two… are weird…” he mumbled, took Jinki’s hand and walked to the door when he opened it.

Minho and Taemin sprinted behind them trying to stop them. When they opened the door, their mouths almost dropped down.

“Yah, I told you that you should come later! Are you-“ Kibum cursed when he was putting some ribbons over the staircase but he stopped and looked at his two hyungs who were watching him widely.

Minho and Taemin had to catch their breaths. Kibum rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“Whatever… it’s almost the time for leaving to the radio… so…” Kibum put the last one ribbon on a cactus and turned to face Jonghyun and Jinki.

“We are going to the radio, so I hope that you are going enjoy your free night, you can pay us later with something,” Kibum smirked, took his bag and patted Jinki and Jonghyun who just stared around themselves.

The dorm was decorated into flowers and candles. Minho chuckled and Taemin grinned widely. “Enjoy your time hyungs, we won’t be back till the morning, I am taking hyungs to the mountain’s resort, I will take care of them, go first into the bathroom, the bath won’t wait for you any longer,” Taemin smiled and took his both hyungs away.

“I…” Jonghyun was first who was able to speak up. 

Jinki blinked and looked around himself. When he finally realized that they have whole dorm just for themselves, his face got deeper red shadow. He hugged Jonghyun tightly and locked the door.

“Finally I can have you for a whole night without being scared that someone will come… it’s just me and you… Jonghyunnie, my love,” Jinki looked into Hyun’s eyes when the younger boy blushed and lowered his head when Jinki raised his chin with his fingers.

“I’m glad that we have our members, they are precious,” Jinki whispered and kissed Jonghyun’s lips when Jjong rested his hands on Jinki’s back.

“Did they… do you think that they planned it whole day?” Jonghyun blinked and looked at Jinki’s eyes.

“Who knows, baby… but it can be everything… I am glad that we have our time, this is the day when I finally found the courage and took you on our first date… five years ago… do you remember?” Jinki smiled and took Jonghyun’s cheeks in his palms kissing his lips.

“I do… How could I ever forget… come on, they said that we should go to the bathroom first… I am curious what they have prepared,” Jjongie’s eyes shone and Jinki looked into them adoringly, he loved them, these two beautiful chocolate eyes, when he saw him with one blue eye because he had a contact lenses… he almost needed CPR. 

“Yes, my love, they will kill us or kick our asses if they saw us just now,” Jinki chuckled and took Hyun’s hand when they walked to the bathroom.

The corridors were full of beautiful roses. Some roses were thrown over the staircase, there also were rose’s petals. Jonghyun’s eyes were sparkling and Jinki took deep breath but in front of the bathroom he exhaled and smiled at Jonghyun.

“Can we open it together?” Jinki smiled at him when Jjong blinked, bit his lip and nodded smiling.

“Yes… let’s open it together,” Hyun smiled and squeezed his hand putting his free hand on the handle.

Jinki looked at Jonghyun, put his hand on Hyun’s hand and nodded at him. Jonghyun smiled at him and then they opened the door together. When the door was opened, it showed the most beautiful thing which they have ever seen in their life. Over the whole bathroom were candles, blue and red roses’ petals, also some white petals. In a vase on the table, which was beside the bathtub, was proudly shining pyrethrum. Jonghyun’s eyes were filled with tears and Jinki opened slightly his mouth and looked around himself. They both were out of words. On the table was a tray on which were two glasses with wine, a bottle, chopsticks, sushi, few sauces, kimchi, wasabi, grilled small pieces of chicken and some other fine kinds of food. The bathroom smelled nice. Over the peg were two bathrobes. One belonged to Hyun, it was purple, Jinki’s was other one in black color. There were also two white towels. In water were bubbles and few petals. 

“It’s… so beautiful…” Jonghyun sobbed and Jinki got snapped out from his mind when he blinked and looked at his beautiful man who was crying here.

“Baby… don’t cry, please,” Jinki whispered and wiped his tears with his thumb and also kissed them away.

“But… I can’t stop crying… it is so beautiful… I… how they could make this?” Jonghyun hugged Jinki tightly and rested his chin on Jinki’s shoulder.

“Because our dongsaengs are precious… and I want to show the world how much precious my boyfriend his,” Jinki whispered and Jonghyun looked at his eyes when they exchanged another two kisses.

Jinki tickled Hyun’s sides and Jjong giggled and chuckled grinning. He squeezed Jonghyun tightly and then slowly unbuttoned buttons on his shirt. Jonghyun smiled happily and kissed Jinki’s jawline. Jinki smiled and closed his eyes, but his hands slowly ran down from Hyun’s neck to his tummy. Jinki knew Hyun’s body pretty much. Someone could give him a blindfold and Jinki will easily recognize Jonghyun in one minute. It will end on the first hand like that Jonghyun would be the first for touching or on the second hand that Jinki will touch anyone else and Jonghyun will squeaked furiously and full of jealousness. 

Jinki had to chuckle when Jjong raised his eyebrow and Jinki just grinned letting his boyfriend to take off their shirts. As soon as two beautiful chests were exposed to the world, their eyes met and they couldn’t take their stares away. Hyun put his hands on Jinki’s belt. He took it off and Jinki chuckled when he did it too with unbuttoning the button on jeans. 

“You know why I adore you so much?” Jinki smiled when they were just in boxers and socks.

“Because I am your pretty cute nice handsome sexy kawai boyfriend?” Jonghyun smirked playfully and kissed Jinki’s nose.

“Yah!” Jinki laughed and kissed Hyun’s lips. “Your ego is big, isn’t it?” he chuckled and ruffled Hyun’s hair when the younger man giggled and stroked Jinki’s back running his hands down.

“Only a bit…” Jonghyun smiled and they both took off their boxers and socks.

Jinki then took Jonghyun in bridal style and carefully stepped inside the bathtub with Jonghyun in his embrace. Jonghyun giggled when Jinki carefully took a seat in the bathtub. 

“I am glad that we have these seats in our big bathtub,” Jonghyun smiled happily and wrapped his arms over Jinki’s neck when Jinki laughed.

“I am glad that I have you and we have big bathroom and big bathtub,” he smirked chuckling.

“Oh, true,” Jonghyun grinned and kissed Jinki’s beautiful sweet lips.

Jinki chuckled and kissed Hyun’s jawline, chin and cheeks. Jonghyun giggled and took a par of chopsticks when he took with it sushi, put it into chilli sauce and then offered it to Jinki. The elder chuckled, smiled and opened his mouth when Jonghyun gave him sushi in it. Jinki closed his mouth, chewed on it and licked his lips swallowing it.

“Tasty… eat too, beautiful,” Jinki smiled, took chopsticks and also gave Jonghyun sushi in his mouth.

“Thank you, sunshine,” Jonghyun smiled happily and kissed Jinki when he snuggled closer to him. 

Jinki smiled and stroked Hyun’s bare skin. Jonghyun giggled a bit as it was tickling him. Jinki smiled widely and tickled Hyun more when Jonghyun squeaked and tickled him back too.

“Heey, honey! Don’t do it baby! Please, Jinki!” Jonghyun laughed and fought back.

“What will you do for me?” Jinki smirked playfully laughing and kissed Hyun’s lips.

“I will feed you,” Jonghyun chuckled and Jinki laughed opening his mouth when Jjong giggled and started feeding Jinki.

“I accept it as good bribe, beautiful,” Jinki winked and ate. “But now you wouldn’t eat well, so…” Jinki smiled and also took chopsticks feeding Jonghyun when Jonghyun giggled and blushed when they fed each other and also drank very sweet wine.

“I love you, do you believe me? I love you so much, love you more than anything else,” Jonghyun squeezed Jinki’s cheeks and leaned against his shoulder chewing on salmon with rice.

“No, I don’t believe you, because I don’t know how you can love me more than I love you… I love you too much… count stars when night comes… count them and you will know how much I love you,” Jinki smiled.

“And I love you like what the count of water in the world is… you exactly can’t count it… but remember, sunshine… stars can disappear as water can… but our love won’t ever disappear,” Jonghyun looked at Jinki’s eyes and Jinki blinked taking Hyun’s hand and kissed it.

“You’re always right… always so clever and thoughtful,” Jinki smiled and kissed Hyun’s lips.

“I am so happy to have you… I am so happy that life brought me you in my life, in my way, that we are in one group, in one family,” Jonghyun stroked Jinki’s cheeks and looked into his eyes.

“My beautiful, my little moonlight,” Jinki breathed out deeply and squeezed Jonghyun closer when the music was suddenly on.

“Oh… what?” Jonghyun blinked surprisingly and looked around himself.

“I guess… it is Taemin’s work,” Jinki sighed and laughed looking at the radio which was playing.

“He is sweet, isn’t he? I love you so much,” Jonghyun smiled and kissed Jinki ruffling his hair a bit.

“Yes, he is,” Jinki chuckled when suddenly the song stopped and members’ voices came out!

“Hey, hyungs, we hope that you are enjoying your evening and night… you are the best couple we had ever seen and we wanted to give you some time of privacy… we made this bath for you, with food and wine and sure everything…” Kibum was first to speaking up.

“We also decorated our dorm so you will be able to have beautiful house too though you will have just eyes for yourselves, but please, don’t do anything bad in our rooms, you have your own bedroom, right?” Taemin laughed.

“Ya! You little one, you can’t say this, they aren’t so teens like you,” Kibum gasped at Taemin and sighed.

“Besides, we also prepared something in your bedroom too, turn on a TV! Oh and… don’t be so worry about us… Kibum can be instead of Hyunnie in radio easily, you both can have some free time for yourselves… the truth is that it was hard to separate you, but we did well! Now, do well too, you two,” Minho laughed and Jonghyun pouted when Jinki chuckled.

“Alright, I think that it was enough, enjoy it and then go to your bedroom, hyungs, you would love it there too… and don’t cry too much, alright?” Kibum chuckled and Minho with Taemin giggled.

That was the end of the cassette, Jinki looked at Jonghyun and Jonghyun at him with raised eyebrow. Jinki laughed and squeezed Hyun’s cheeks kissing his nose.

“Beautiful, my lovely beautiful man,” Jinki smiled and stroked his hair. “Let me wash your hair, Hyunnie,” he added smiling.

Jonghyun blushed and put the tray away a bit. But then he nodded and Jinki took a shampoo in his hand pouring a bit of it on Hyun’s head. He also made his hair wet and washed his head. Jonghyun closed his eyes and Jinki gently massaged Hyun’s head.

“Don’t fall asleep, love, we have whole night in front of us,” Jinki whispered and kissed Hyun’s temple.

“Don’t worry, sunshine, I won’t,” Jonghyun whispered when Jinki smiled, squeezed Hyun’s shoulders and finished washing.

“Can I wash your hair now too?” Jjong blinked and looked at Jinki’s eyes.

“You always can, baby,” Jinki kissed his cheeks and nose when Jonghyun chuckled and smiled happily but then he started washing Jinki’s hair too.

Jinki started purring and Jonghyun chuckled kissing Jinki’s nape and grimaced a bit when he felt shampoo on his lips. He wiped his lips and Jinki looked at him curiously. Jjong just laughed and kissed Jinki.

“You taste like a shampoo, baby,” Jinki grimaced and Jonghyun pouted.

“I forgot that your nape is whole covered in shampoo,” he rolled his eyes.

“Oh, sorry, moonlight,” Jinki chuckled and kissed Hyun’s forehead grimacing more. “But your forehead is covered in shampoo too,” he shook his head.

“We should get out from the bathtub, our bedroom is waiting, right?” Jonghyun chuckled and stroked Jinki’s cheeks.

Jinki laughed and they both washed their whole bodies and exchanged their kisses. Jinki sighed happily and slowly got up taking his towel. He wiped his body and wrapped around himself a bathrobe. Then he handed his right hand to Jjong. Jonghyun blushed, accepted Jinki’s hand and carefully got out from the bathtub when Jinki helped him with wiping up his body and then wrapped around him his purple bathrobe.

“You know… I could do it too,” Jonghyun whispered and lowered his head. 

He loved how much Jinki took the best care of him always. Jinki smiled and snuggled his nose against Hyun’s nape. It caused that the younger boy got goosebumps over his body and he shivered. Jinki chuckled and wrapped his strong arms around Hyun’s body and squeezed him tightly against his chest.

“I love you, I will do always everything for you, always would love to make you smile, make you happy, make you laugh, I don’t want ever make you sad, you deserve everything good, sweetie,” Jinki whispered and breathed against Hyun’s ear when Jjong shivered more, turned around and hugged Jinki tightly from the front. 

Jinki smiled, stroked Jjong’s cheek and looked around themselves. He knew that they should blow the candles off. Jonghyun tilted his head, stroked Jinki’s cheeks and Jinki looked at him chuckling a bit when he saw two big beautiful puppy’s eyes. He kissed Jjongie and began to blow every single candle. When he wanted also to clean the bathroom, Jonghyun grabbed his wrist and pouted.

“Hyung, we have free night, free time, we can clean it tomorrow, let’s go to our bedroom!” he whined and Jinki pouted at him too.

“But… we will be lazy asses in the morning,” he said pouting and Jonghyun just smirked.

“Well, that is what I was planning to, you should make a company to me, you don’t want to leave me, right?” he made a sad puppy’s face which always worked on Jinki and Jonghyun knew that he is the winner here.

Kibum, Taemin, Minho and Jinki just couldn’t fight anymore against Jonghyun’s eyes. He had two beautiful big eyes and only Jinki could be his lover. His number one who he wants to be with and have the longest relationship which ever could be! Their love was beautiful. Jonghyun got snapped from his thoughts when Jinki kissed him deeply.

“Beautiful, are you daydreaming again?” Jinki chuckled and tilted his head on one side when Jonghyun pouted and blushed a bit.

“I was just… overthinking about everything, we can go, sunshine,” Jonghyun smiled and squeezed Jinki’s hand.

“Okay, okay,” Jinki chuckled and walked with Hyun to their bedroom.

The way there was covered in petals and when they opened the bedroom, few candles were there, also on the bed were petals and roses of different colors. In front of them on the wall was big TV which they used sometimes for watching sweet movies. Now it was getting ready for some movie and they found on the remote control one button which was covered in a paper with sign “Touch me”. Jinki raised his eyebrow but took on his pajamas and gave Jonghyun his.

“They are weird… they were in our bedroom… what if they saw our belongings,” Jjong swallowed as he changed into his pajamas..

“Don’t worry, I think that they know their manners,” Jinki smiled as he lay down and opened his arms for Jonghyun who took deep breaths and got beside Jinki when he hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

“Okay, I have to believe you,” Jonghyun muttered and nodded when Jinki grinned and stroked Jonghyun’s tummy.

“You always have to, but I won’t ever lie to you,” Jinki whispered and kissed Hyun’s nose when he stroked Jonghyun’s pretty cheeks.

“We should look at what they have prepared,” Jonghyun whispered and looked at the nightstand on which was a tray with cover.

When Jonghyun took it off, they found waffles and mugs of chocolate, it wasn’t possibly hot chocolate, but just chocolate was great. Then Jinki touched the button on the remote control. The TV turned on and the movie started.

“Aigo, that is… the new movie I wanted to watch with you but we had our hard schedule!” Jonghyun squeaked happily and Jinki looked at him adoringly.

He won’t ever have enough of this happiness, of these happy sparks in Hyun’s eyes. Jinki took Jonghyun in tight embrace, kissed him and stroked his back. Jonghyun leaned his head against Jinki shoulder and the older one smiled looking at second one nightstand.

“Oh, baby, they made also some strawberries and blueberries for us,” Jinki chuckled.

“Ah, they thought about everything, right?” Jonghyun smiled, kissed Jinki and took strawberry when he bent closer to Jinki and his boyfriend took a bite of strawberry.

“Thank you, beautiful,” Jinki smiled when he swallowed strawberry.

Jonghyun chuckled and kissed Jinki, but then he took few blueberries in his mouth and at that moment he had Jinki’s lips on his. Jonghyun blinked surprisingly but leaned against the kiss and soon felt Jinki’s tongue which was in his mouth. He closed his eyes, rested his hands on Jinki’s back and Jinki softly kissed him but then… something from Hyun’s mouth was missing… Jinki laughed into the kiss and pulled away when he was chewing on a blueberry!

“Ya! You took my blueberry and didn’t share it with me!” Jonghyun pouted at Jinki who giggled and ruffled Hyun’s hair.

“I… I am so sorry,” Jinki said between his laughter but kissed Hyun’s pout and his forehead too.

“You should be,” Jjong drank chocolate and took a waffle when he snuggled against Jinki, ate and watched the TV.

“Don’t worry my beautiful man, I won’t do ever something bad to you, I just want to share my whole life with you, that’s all,” Jinki smiled and stroked Hyun’s sides when Jonghyun mumbled something and kissed Jinki but then his attention was full on the TV.

Jinki pouted, looked at the screen and then covered them with a blanket. He squeezed Jonghyun against his chest and started stroking his tummy. Jonghyun purred a bit and leaned his head against Jinki’s shoulder.

“Sunshine, are you bored?” Jonghyun asked after a while of movie.

“How I can be bored from staring you? I won’t be able to be bored anytime,” Jinki chuckled when Jonghyun turned his head to face Jinki who exactly was watching him with loving gaze.

“B-but… I thought that we will watch a movie together,” Jonghyun blinked and watched Jinki’s face shyly feeling his cheeks getting hot.

“I am watching it, we are watching it together, beautiful,” Jinki smiled and pressed his lips against Jonghyun’s forehead. “I was just busy watching your beautiful face, your beautiful body, that I forgot about everything around us,” he added chuckling when Jonghyun smacked his hand softly.

“Y-yah,” he whispered, whined and hugged Jinki more tightly.

“What a yah? I am talking the truth,” Jinki chuckled and squeezed Jonghyun like he was just some plushie toy and then he stroked his tummy and face when Jonghyun smiled happily and sighed also.

“I can’t imagine different boyfriend, do you remember on our first time? When we met in that studio… I was your sunbaenim that time because I entered the SM sooner than you,” Jonghyun giggled and Jinki chuckled.

“I do… but more I remember when we met in the waiting room before the meeting up with our members too… our first meeting… you thought that I am younger than you,” Jinki smirked laughing.

“Well, you were looking so innocently, so softly, gently and shyly… so young… I didn’t expect you to be a leader of our group,” Jonghyun smiled widely and Jinki gasped.

“Ah, you thought that I am maknae?” Jinki pouted.

“Yes, now, you are our fake maknae forever,” Jonghyun laughed and kissed Jinki deeply when Jinki bit his lip softly.

“Don’t forget that I can be true man in the bed as well,” Jinki whispered.

“My true man…” Jonghyun laughed and looked at the watch when he straightened up and took out from his nightstand a little box which was wrapped. 

Jinki blinked, but he smiled and also took a little box which was also wrapped. They smiled at each other and kissed.

“I love you, love, I hope that you will love this, thank you for these years when you were beside me, you are and I hope that you will be,” Jonghyun smiled giving Jinki the red box.

“Thank you… I promise you that I will do everything to make you happy,” Jinki smiled, kissed Hyun and gave him his gift. “I love you, we were meant to be together and live the best life,” he added.

Jonghyun blushed and carefully unwrapped the gift when inside was a beautiful ring. Jonghyun’s eyes shone happily and Jinki smiled. On the ring was “I love you, beautiful” written. 

“One day, we are going to be connected on a paper, when we will be ready and fans with company too,” Jinki smiled and kissed Hyun who teared up a bit and squeezed Jinki in his hug tightly.

“I love you… thank you so much,” he whispered and then watched Jinki who also unwrapped his box.

Inside of it was… a key. Jinki blinked curiously and watched the key when he then looked at Jonghyun. Jonghyun bit his lip, lowered his head and then looked at Jinki again.

“I… I know it is not a ring… not a necklace or something like it… but… this key is… it belongs to the door which my house has… I… I want you to move in with me… or you can just come over whenever you would like to… when I will stay a night there after long shift in my radio… I would love to find you there, but I will understand if you wouldn’t like it…” Jonghyun blinked and looked at Jinki’s eyes which started being filled with tears.

“Jonghyunnie, it is… the most precious gift in the world… I will follow you everywhere you would like me to go, I would love to share your house,” Jinki smiled happily.

“It’s not my… it is ours,” Jonghyun smiled shyly, hugged Jinki tightly and the elder man squeezed him even closer to him.

“Forever together, beautiful, nothing can split us,” Jinki whispered.

“Nothing… I love you…” Jonghyun whispered.

“No… I love you more.”

“No, me…”

“Are you starting it again? I love you more, like water in the world…”

“Hyung, they were my sentences, you can’t take them away from me… I love you much more and it is the big point behind this conversation.”

After this Jonghyun put inside Jinki’s mouth big piece of strawberry, kissed him and lay down on Jinki’s chest when they covered themselves more, turned off the TV and fell asleep after a while. Filled up with happiness after their big anniversary day.


End file.
